Undercover confession
by jj87
Summary: My take on the first episode of season 8. What I wanted to happen! JAMKO ONE SHOT!


Jamie walked into the club ready for action, all afternoon they'd sat in his apartment going over things before chilling with the tv until it was time to go. Deciding they needed a drink they had a beer each before getting ready and heading to the club.

Looking serious he held his hand behind him and waited for Eddie to take it. Trying to remain calm at her touch he laced their fingers together wishing he could do this for real and continued to search for Ryan.

Spotting him by the sofa with a guy and a girl he made his way over and stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Jamie," Ryan greeted.

He nodded and pointed to Eddie "remember Eddie?"

"Hey," she smiled.

"This is Bryce," Ryan said and leaned in to Bryce " this is Jamie, he's a friend of mine, he's cool."

"Hey," Jamie nodded.

"I've never seen you here," Bryce said.

"I've never seen you either," Jamie replied.

"He's just looking to score some molly," Ryan said trying to hold it together.

"He looks like a cop," Bryce said looking him up and down.

"That's funny, I was thinking you look like a criminal."

"Give them a toss," Bryce said to a guy behind them.

"What?" Eddie said looking at him while Jamie stood still letting the guy pat him down.

"You got a problem with that? Bryce asked.

"I think we should take our business somewhere else," Eddie replied as she was patted down.

"I think you're a little jumpy," Bryce said.

"And I think you've seen scarface one too many times," Jamie cut in.

"They clean," the guy cut in.

"Lucky you," Bryce chuckled.

"Hey, I thought you said your guy was cool," Jamie said to Ryan as he looked the other way.

"Chill out," he said waving his hand "how much you looking to score?"

"Enough for a little party for two," Jamie replied looking at Eddie.

"Oh my god…Eddie?" a guy said from behind them causing them to turn around "oh man, long time."

"Um. I-I'm busy right now," she said quickly trying to brush him off.

"God, I haven't seen you since college, you look great," he said not getting the hint.

"Hey, who is this guy?" Jamie asked playing the jealous boyfriend (he wasn't playing) who the hell was this guy? And who does he think he is looking at her like that?

Eddie smiled back nervously and looked at Bryce quickly.

"Listen I'd love to catch up, maybe we could go and have a drink together," he said pointing back towards the bar.

"Why don't you take a hike," Jamie replied.

"Yeah, it's really not a good time," Eddie added.

"Never is a good time, alright," Jamie said and turned away from him "we doing business here or what?"

Bryce studied him for a moment "Yeah," he said after a minute and reached into his inside pocket "four will cost you, two hundred."

Jamie pulled out money and counted it, handing it over he got the drugs in return and walked away without another word.

"Enjoy," Bryce called after them.

"Oh, we will," Eddie replied as they walked away.

…

Outside Jamie walked away quickly "hey, wait, I can't walk fast in these shoes!" she called after him.

"Who was that guy?" he asked turning to face her "he could have blown everything!" he hissed.

"How is that my fault?" she hissed back "he's a guy from college, I can't even remember his name!"

Jamie rolled his eyes and walked off "come on, we need to wrap up our reports tonight."

Eddie watched him go and shook her head, what the hell was wrong with him? she thought to herself before she followed him and climbed into the car.

"Do you need a ride home?" he grumbled a few minutes later.

"Yeah," she muttered back as she kept her head facing the window.

He knew she needed a ride home, she'd been with him all day and left from his apartment. He just wanted to break the ice, he shouldn't have snapped like that, it really wasn't her fault "any plans for the rest of the night?"

"No," she sighed "I was hoping we could have a drink but I'm not in the mood now," she said and pulled off her belt as they pulled up at the precinct.

Jamie sighed and watched her hurry inside, groaning he cursed himself and climbed out. By the time he'd made it to his desk she was already scribbling furiously, sitting down he pulled a sheet of paper towards him "we can if you want," he said a few minutes later.

"No," she said and stood up "you pissed me off, forget the ride I'll ask someone else," she said and threw her report at him before storming off to the locker rooms.

Sighing he grabbed her sheet and put it on top of his, he could finish that tomorrow. Standing up he walked to the locker rooms and knocked "Eddie?" he called.

"Go away Reagan!" she called back.

He winched at 'Reagan' she only called him that lately when she was mad at him "hope you're decent!" he called and pushed the door in.

Eddie pulled a make-up wipe away from her face "what?" she snapped "I told you I'd get someone else to drive me home."

"Why are you so mad?" he asked as he closed the door over.

"Me?" she laughed "Jamie, you took the head off me because some guy I haven't seen in years talked to me and you tried to cover jealousy with the job!" she yelled.

"No I didn't," he said quickly "that guy could easily have mentioned you were a cop and it would have turned bad."

Eddie scoffed "we were surrounded by cops…don't try lie to me," she said and went to walk off.

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm.

"What's your damn problem?" she hissed and pulled away from him.

Sighing heavily, he pinned her to the locker and kissed her hard.

* * *

Slowing the kiss down he pulled back but didn't remove his hands from her hips "you're my damn problem," he murmured and kissed her again.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him closer as she swiped her tongue against his lip "how am I the problem?" she mumbled between kisses.

Jamie ran his hands down to her butt and pulled her into him "because this happens every time is see you," he whispered as he pushed against her.

"Jamie," she moaned and kissed him again as her stomach did summersaults.

"I can't do this anymore Eddie," he sighed "it's getting harder and harder to stay away from you. That guy tonight almost got a punch when he asked you to go for a drink."

"I know," she said and lay her head back against the locker "do we get it out of our system and see how it goes after that?"

"No," he said sliding his hands around her back "I want us to make a go of this-for real."

"We can't ride together anymore then," she said looking at him.

"I don't care," he said seriously "being with you will be a million times better. I'm sorry I know I said we couldn't go there and I wanted us to remain partners and friends but I was kidding myself, I want you, I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want, I want to kiss you in front of people."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" she asked surprised, never in a million years did she ever think Jamie Reagan would finally tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes Eddie," he smiled and stepped closer to her "I love you."

What the hell? She thought to herself, a guy like him will never be found again, sliding her arms over his shoulders she smirked up at him "prove it," she said trying to lift some of the tension.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow "right here?" he added sliding his hands under her shirt.

"No," she giggled and slapped his hands away "not that."

Chuckling he pulled his hands back to her sides "alright," he said and kissed her quickly "I know just what to do...come on," he said holding out his hand.

"Where?" she asked slowly.

"You'll see," he said and grabbed her hand.

"Jamie, Jamie, I was kidding!" she whispered loudly as he dragged her towards Renzulli's office.

"I'm not," he replied and continued to drag her.

"Jamie, wait, stop, this is crazy, we don't have to do this," she rambled.

Stopping suddenly, he whirled to face her "do you not wanna see where this can go? Do you not wanna be with me?"

"Of course I do," she sighed "but we don't have to do everything right this second."

"You need time to think about it?" he asked.

"No," she muttered.

"Then we're doing this," he said and knocked loudly.

…

"Come in!" Renzulli called.

"Got a sec Serge?" he asked sticking his head in the door.

"For you two, sure, come in," he replied and stood up "I heard what you did tonight, great work-both of you," he said looking at Eddie.

"Thanks Serge," she mumbled.

"You okay Janko?" he frowned "you don't look so good."

Jamie looked at her and chuckled "she's fine."

"What can I do for you both? Please don't ask for a pay rise, that's one thing I cannot help you with."

"It's not that," Jamie said and walked closer to Eddie "remember when you asked me had I feelings for my partner?"

"Yes," he said slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Well," Jamie said and slid his hands into hers "seems it caught off on her too."

"You two?" he asked not surprised at all "how long has this being going on?"

"Ten minutes," Eddie muttered, she felt like a misbehaving school kid that was sent to the principal's office.

Renzulli frowned "you look like someone being forced into marriage there Janko," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she said and squeezed Jamie's hand "we just talked tonight, I swear nothing has ever happened before now."

"Yeah," Jamie cut in "we talked about our feelings for one another and we've decided we want to pursue it."

"Okay," he nodded "so you know you can't be partners anymore?"

"Yes," they both nodded.

"And I'll have to investigate that nothing ever happened between you."

"Can't you just take our word for it?" Eddie asked, "I mean, Jamie is as honest as they come."

Renzulli laughed "I know that and I do believe you, but I have to follow protocol here, it won't be IA digging through your lives, it'll be me," he smiled.

Jamie chuckled "thanks Serge, we've got nothing to hide."

"Didn't you two go to a wedding together a while back-out of town?" he smirked.

"Yes, Nassau county, as friends, with separate rooms," Eddie answered.

"You can have my buddy's number and the number to the hotel if you need them," Jamie threw in.

Renzulli chuckled again "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, leave this with me I'll sort out things for your next shift. You two crazy kids get outta here and have some fun."

"Thanks Serge," Jamie said pulling Eddie to her feet "guess we'll see you Monday."

"Great work tonight!" he called after them and shook his head "about damn time Reagan," he smiled as he watched them leave hand in hand.

"I can't believe that just happened," she squealed as they walked to his car.

"Now I can do this," he said and swung her to face him, leaning in he kissed her sweetly and pulled back.

"Proud of yourself?" she giggled.

"Very," he said and kissed her again "so," he drawled "still wanna get that drink?"

"Maybe later," she said and pulled the car door open "we've one more person to see," she said and climbed in.

"What?" he frowned and climbed in "who? I don't wanna see anyone else," he whined.

"Your dad," she said looking at him pointedly.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled and pulled away.

* * *

Pulling up at Frank's Jamie turned off the engine and turned to her "we don't have to do this tonight."

"I know," she said leaning closer to him "but I want to…that way he won't be out of the loop when he goes in Monday," she said and kissed him.

Sliding his hand onto her cheek he deepened it a little and slowly pulled away "let's get this over with so we can go home," he said and climbed out.

Walking up the drive she slid her hand into his "do you think he'll be mad or disappointed?"

"What?" he laughed "no, he'll be happy for us," he said and pushed the door in "dad?" he called.

"Jamie?" Frank frowned from the kitchen "everything okay?" he asked as they walked in.

"Yeah, just wanted to talk to you about something," he said pulling Eddie closer.

Frank looked down at their joined hands and stood up "sit, I'll put the kettle on."

Jamie and Eddie took a seat and waited for him to come back "thank you," Eddie said as he placed a cup in front of her.

"How long has this being going on?" he asked sitting across from them.

Jamie looked at Eddie then back to Frank "nothing's ever happened dad, we've just become closer and realised we both had feelings for one another."

"We've realised we couldn't keep going on as we were," Eddie added.

"So, what now?" Frank asked "have you been to see your CO? you can't be partners anymore it can cloud your judgement, things could go wrong. Have you thought about what will happen if things go wrong? Will you be able to work together? Back each other up?

"I'll always have his back no matter what," Eddie replied.

"Me too," Jamie said and slid his hand back into hers "if things don't work out I'm still gonna be watching her back."

Frank nodded, he did like Eddie and had a feeling his son had more than just a little crush on her "as your dad I'm very happy for both of you. As your boss," he said and looked at Eddie "rules still apply, you don't get any special treatment from me. If anything ever happened between you two I'd rather know now than have someone bring to me down the road."

"Nothing's ever happened dad," Jamie replied.

Eddie nodded "nothing sir."

"Alright then," Frank nodded "I wish you all the best," he smiled.

"Thanks dad, we wanted you to hear it from us," Jamie said and stood up "we'll get out of your hair."

"Thank you for thinking of me," he nodded "and Janko?"

"Sir?" she asked nervously.

"You treat my boy right."

"I will," she smiled.

"Night dad," Jamie chuckled.

"One more thing!" he called stopping them "mass is at ten, dinner is at two…Jamie knows the drill."

….

Jamie pulled her to him as they walked back to the car "that's his way of saying welcome to the family," he chuckled.

Eddie chuckled too and climbed in beside him "what do you think the rest of your family will say?"

"Prepare for some teasing from Danny," he replied as they pulled away "you coming home with me, or do you want me to drop you home?"

"You're expecting me to sleep with you too?" she gasped with a smirk.

"Beside me," he replied sending her a look.

"I'm kidding, take me to yours," she replied.

Arriving at his apartment he let them in and threw his keys on the table "beer or water or…?"

"Beer," she replied and dropped down on the sofa "criminal minds where we left off earlier?" she asked as she picked up the remote.

"Are you gonna cry again?" he chuckled and handed her a beer before dropping down beside her.

"What?" she yelled "come on! Don't tell me that didn't get you right in the feels? She got shot! He stayed with her until it was all over! Then she goes and hooks up with the tech guy?"

"Babe, it's not real," he laughed.

Eddie snapped her head to him "okay, I don't care how long we're together I am never gonna get used to you calling me babe…and don't diss my shows," she scowled.

"I know, it sounded so weird, but it just slipped out," he replied.

Eddie scooted so she was leaning into him "are we watching criminal minds or not?"

Jamie looked down on her and waited for her to look up at him "is it weird that we're so comfortable already?"

"I mean, it is a nice sofa," she smirked.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, I was kidding and no," she said leaning up "it's not weird," she added and kissed him slowly.

Drawing her closer he deepened the kiss, he couldn't believe that she was finally his, that he'd worked up the courage to actually do it for real. It was out in the open now, they were a couple, they could stop dancing around their feelings and just get on with it.

"Jamie," she said and pulled back "what if everyone talks about us at work? They already think we're sneaking around."

Jamie shrugged "let them talk, I'm not bothered, if they wanna talk about us-let them. We know the truth, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, guess you're right," she replied and looked down on him "when's our first date?" she smiled.

He chuckled and kissed her quickly "whenever you want."

"Um," she said rolling onto her stomach "does now count?"

"Now? We didn't even do anything."

Eddie rolled off the sofa and pulled her shirt over her head "no," she said and started to walk backwards to his room "but we're about to," she smirked as she kicked off her shoes.

Jamie watched her and shifted as his jeans got a little too tight, jumping up he all but ran to her and lifted her off the ground "no teasing Janko," he said as he dumped her onto the bed.

"Hey," she said tugging him up to her "I never said it earlier, but I love you too."

Lowering his head, he smiled widely "love you too babe," he murmured before crashing his lips to hers.

 **A/N and there we have my take on episode one…hope you enjoyed it ONE SHOT!**


End file.
